Treasure?
by OneHardNutCase
Summary: Could there really be something in the wolfos-filled mansion? M/M/F


First story, born of curiosity. No characters were harmed in the making of this story.

* * *

Ever since peace found its way to Hyrule, Castle Town became much more abuzz with townsfolk. Because of the monsters still lurking about, travel at night was not recommended, though the patrolling and stationary guards gave no weapon-carrying persons any trouble leaving. Now that it was nighttime, however, the town's tavern had much more people, which meant more rumors for the adventuring types. The stories of soldiers fighting petty thieves and monsters filled the tavern as usual, unfazed by the rain outside or the new visitor.

The visitor, a man wrapped in a wet black cloak, closed the door and immediately headed for one of the seats near the bartender. He hung the cloak on a coat rack, then took his seat. He had short, brunette, curly hair on his head that stilled dripped water. He boasted red eyes that were strangely not as captivating as anyone would expect them to be. He was dressed in a dull brown wool sweater with two patches of dull green on it. Black trousers adorned his lower half along with grey boots protecting his feet. His lack of facial hair quickly caught the bartender's attention.

"Fancy seein' you here, Rezso," the bartender commented, smiling at him. The man groaned at the mention of his name.

"I told you, Telma, call me Alex. I want to keep my real name a secret." He hid part of his face with his left arm, sure that someone was watching.

"Sorry. I'm still getting used to this 'second name' of yours," she replied. Grabbing a cup and wiping it down, she continued. "You should've had a lighter drink like I suggested last time. Anyways, what can I get you?"

"The same Lon Lon brand as before," he replied. "The Chateau Cremé brand." As she fetched the bottle, Rezso let out a small laugh. Now that he thought about it, the milk was strangely potent since it revealed his real name and wouldn't have remembered doing so were it not for Telma. He was grateful that his disguise hadn't faltered while he was unconscious. After she poured him a glass, he took small sips, being more careful this time and letting the light blue and creamy drink linger in his mouth before swallowing it. While he drank, he eavesdropped on the conversation the soldiers at the round table were having, hoping for another profitable rumor. All he managed to overhear was talk of an ancient mansion somewhere in Snowpeak. It was sure to have a few baubles that would make life easier, plus he liked the cold.

"How is it?"

"Ah, it tastes even better than last time," he replied, sighing in content. There was a hint of blueberry in the drink that made him want to empty the bottle completely, but he stopped himself. "I'll take a bottle for the road, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing. It's 200 Rupees." Rezso fished out a silver Rupee and placed it on the counter. He then glanced at the man sobbing behind him. "What's wrong with that man?"

"From what I heard, his girlfriend broke up with him after he went missing," she replied sadly. "He's the richest person in Hyrule next to the royal family, of course, and he used to be very greedy. Now his heart is broken, and he doesn't care about his money anymore. It's quite sad, really..."

"I see. Nothing I can do there. Thanks, Telma."

"Anytime." Rezso rose from his seat, feeling refreshed after his drink. As he passed the crying man, he noticed a gold Rupee near the man's feet. He seemed too depressed to care, so he picked it up and pocketed it, then left the tavern.

Since the base of Snowpeak began at Zora's Domain, Rezso headed there first. After making sure he was a good ways away from the town, he removed the magic spell hiding his true form. Skin gave way to white fur as a bushy tail erupted from his backside. His ears relocated to the top of his head and his nails became thicker and more blunt and turned black. A muzzle jutted out from his face, encompassing his now-black nose and mouth. His red eyes became more pronounced; however, his stance did not change, leaving him with the dexterity to use his sword and shield if need be.

He headed through the northern cavern taking him to Zora's Domain, fighting off a few monsters along the way. Since the Zora were generally unfazed by anything that didn't disrupt their lifestyle, he didn't have to disguise himself. Rezso even managed to obtain five reekfish for his trip, though he had to have the very healthy yet stinky fish placed in a small scent-proof container to protect his sensitive nose.

* * *

Making his way through the snow on Snowpeak was an easy feat for him. Being a wolf in possession of thick fur, the cold air and snow did little to his condition, and he made his way to the cavern with almost no trouble. Rezso, being the careful person he was, had took an alternate route to the cavern to avoid getting into a fight with any of the resident wolfos in the area. Eventually he made it to the top, where the air was thin with oxygen and the blizzard stopped. He stood near the only tree there and gazed at his surroundings.

"Amazing," he breathed. Amidst the chasm and clouds that dotted the landscape before him was a small, ruined mansion in the middle of it all. The moonlight reflected off the icy clouds, giving the area the appearance of perfectly cut diamond dust. "Why haven't I come here sooner?" Rezso shook the snow off himself and headed for the path that would take him over there, where his riches lied in wait. Using his shield as a board, he slid down the snowy path, making sure to avoid any monsters lurking about. Eventually, the mansion, in all its ruined glory, stood before him. A chill ran through him as he saw the building.

"I sure hope there's a fireplace in there. Even the cold is starting to get to me, but I think there's treasure here," he said. He grinned and moved past the doors, immediately being hit by the scent of a potent soup. It smelled of pumpkins, cheese, and reekfish. At that moment, Rezso's stomach growled, and he realized he hadn't eaten all night. Following the scent, he arrived in a kitchen, mouth watering as the smell hit him full force. Immediately, he headed for the large cauldron, which still had a flame under it, and added his reekfish to the mix. The fish's stench seemed to be nullified once it entered the soup, and after stirring it for a bit, he poured some into a bowl and retreated to the fireplace. Before he could taste it, however, his ears flicked, and he turned towards the door he just came from.

"Who's there? I thought this place was abandoned," he called out to the unknown intruder. The wolf gripped his shield, snarling at the potential foe. "You may as well come out."

"Very well," the intruder responded. The door opened entirely, and Rezso gasped at the intruder...or rather, intruders. Both of them were wolves covered in the same white-as-snow fur he had, although due to their glowing red eyes he immediately recognized them to be white wolfos. The first looked a lot like he did, only much bigger and muscular. It also had sharper front claws than he did. The other looked much like the other wolfos that occupied Snowpeak. What caught him off guard the most was the first wolfos's lack of clothing, exposing his prominent sheath. His glancing did not go unnoticed.

"You're pretty cute, little one," the larger wolfos said. He grinned at him, causing Rezso to shudder a little, fearing he wouldn't survive this encounter. The wolfos took advantage of this and lunged at him, immediately disarming him and sitting near his muzzle. The other wolfos made its way to Rezso's bowl of soup and began licking it up.

"!" He dared not say anything since the wolfos's rear was right in front of his face, and he had no intention of getting anything in his face. Rezso struggled in an effort to get the giant canine off of him, but he was much too heavy. However, this only got the wolfos excited, and his efforts were answered by his groin being pressed against his muzzle. He gripped his head with his thighs to press him against his groin.

"Come now, don't be shy," he taunted, wiggling his crotch along with his forcefully volunteered partner's head. Rezso took a deep breath through his nose, wanting only air so he could breathe. The strong, musky scent of the male above him trailed down his nostrils, and he found it repulsive at first, but longed for it a few seconds later. He opened his mouth to lick at the wolfos's groin, making the beast above him shudder gently. The spectating wolfos growled in delight.

"Ah, I knew you would see things our way," he responded, loosening his grip but adjusting his position so that his backside was on Rezso's muzzle. "Now lick and loosen me up." Seeing as he had no choice-his weapons were out of reach, and any attempt to bite the wolfos's groin would likely have a fatal outcome- he stuck his tongue up the larger wolf's ass. "Oooh, you are doing well for your first time. Go harder now." Ignoring the rather strong taste, Rezso continued to rim the wolfos, unaware that said wolfos was also undoing his clothing. A minute later, he was nude, sporting an 8-inch erection that was now being massaged by his partner. The other wolfos, by now, was done with the soup and began leaking fluids out of her pussy. Rezso figured she was the cause of the large beast's behavior and found himself wanting to have a go at her later.

"Okay, it's time for something different," his partner said. He got up and changed position so that his 11-inch erection stood near Rezso's mouth. Rezso never dreamed that he would ever get into such a situation, much less see something so stunning for him. "Go on, have a taste. I won't bite as long as you won't," the wolfos joked to the wolf. Rezso didn't make any movement towards his cock. Getting frustrated, he grabbed the wolf's head with both hands and shoved a few inches inside. Seeing that his partner wouldn't bite down, he thrusted slowly into his mouth. Before long, Rezso got used to the feeling of the penis in his mouth and began sucking, pleasuring the wolfos once more. The beast adjusted his position so that he could tend to the wolf's own erection, putting the both of them in the 69 position. Rezso gasped sharply upon feeling the wolfos's fangs and tongue brush against his throbbing need. He moaned into his partner's cock and sucked harder, pushing his own tongue against the opening and tasting a bit of pre. As if to up the ante, the wolfos pushed two of his claws into Rezso's furry ass and moved them so as to widen the opening.

"Mmmmphaa!" the wolf groaned out, pained by the motion. Suddenly his ass began to ache from the claws being thrust in and out of it. He shut his eyes and sucked a little harder in an attempt to mitigate the pain, tasting more precum. His efforts were in vain, however, as the wolfos withdrew himself from his mouth.

"Now that was a close call. I almost came too soon," he commented, patting his now slick dick. "Can't mar that pretty face of yours, can I?" Rezso didn't know how to react to that comment with anything but a simple nod. "Time for me to take a break and leave you two alone." After giving him a kiss on the cheek, the large wolfos went into the kitchen. Rezso turned to face the female wolfos, only to be met with her rear in his face. Taking the initiative, he licked her sensitive folds before plunging his tongue in as far as it could go.

"Haa...haah..." she panted, tongue lolling out of her mouth as he played around with her vagina and its contents. Rezso glanced at his rock-hard cock, noticing that its length went up by another inch since he got into the sex. After one more lick, he pulled out his tongue and stood up, taking position behind her and wrapping his furry arms around her waist. Possessing a vague idea of what to do at this point, he pushed forward slowly. When at last he felt something warm, he pushed forward. A shrill, pained howl escaped the wolfos's mouth as he did so, causing him to check his entry point. He felt unusually snug and pulled out to the tip.

"Whoops, sorry girl. I went too far," he apologized, pulling his dick out of her ass. Aiming lower this time, the wolf licked her head as he pressed forward, successfully feeling warm vaginal liquid coat his rod. "How's that feel?" The wolfos's tongue lolled out of her mouth again and she panted, begging him to go deeper.

She wasn't the only one on cloud nine; as this was his first time, he felt almost transcendent, as if he had just discovered his version of paradise. Rezso had never known such a high level of pleasure was possible to achieve, made all the better by the fact that someone else caused him to feel this way. While the small rumors he heard mentioned it, they never got into detail about just how euphoric sex could be. His heart rate hax gone up considerably too; he never thought his heart could be strong enough for something of this magnitude. Once he shoved a good deal of his cock into her dripping folds, he pushed in and out of her as slowly as possible to savor the pleasure. The wolfos barked in mild frustration and began pushing back, encouraging him to pick up the pace. Rezso dropped to his knees and adjusted his position, moving his head next to hers and giving them the appearance of a two-headed-and-tailed canine. He licked the inside of her mouth, tasting the leftover soup as he played with her tongue.

"Time to go faster." He tightened his grip on her and thrust into the wolfos harder and faster. They began panting in sync as the pleasure erupted from their unison in waves. Cum dripped onto the room's red carpet, leaving behind a persistent stain.

"I feel something coming up..." Rezso didn't know what this new feeling meant, but he imagined that this euphoria-inducing act was coming to a close. The wolf felt his energy quickly move to his groin as the feeling surged. Finally, fearing he could fight it no longer, he shoved the rest of his cock in, knot and all. They howled in mutual pleasure as the energy exploded, dumping string after string into her waiting passage. Rezso shut his eyes as the feeling gripped him and he fell to his right side, taking the wolfos with him. He hugged the female wolfos, sighing into her fur contently. Both wolves were absolutely paralyzed with pleasure and exhaustion as they basked in the afterglow of their actions, Rezso still buried deep inside his second partner. Eventually he fell asleep, letting the juices mix and mingle with one another.

* * *

The wolf awoke to find himself the only inhabitant of the red carpet room. The smell of soup still lingered in the air, and his stomach growled once more, reminding him how hungry he was. Grabbing the bowl that previously held his soup, he slowly went back to the kitchen to prepare another serving.

"That was just incredible," Rezso admitted. Even if they were one of the many monsters that threatened people who traveled around Hyrule, he had to admire the way they treated him. He never did think he would fuck a wolfos or two; instead, he imagined some hot girl would be the one he'd do it with, but he wasn't complaining. As he ate his bowl of soup and felt energized by it, Rezso remembered his bottle of Chateau Créme and went back to the carpeted room to get it.

"That soup's amazing, isn't it?" Rezso nearly jumped at the sound of the voice, but he remembered that he wasn't the only one here. He looked at the muscular wolfos posing sexily on the floor before him, displaying his still prominent length. Rezso's jaw dropped at the sight of it, eliciting a wolfish laugh from the male wolfos.

"Y-yeah." He realized he was still in the buff, but made no effort to hide his reinflating member. Seeing he was too stunned to move, the wolfos walked over to him and carried him to his previous position. He lied down, trapping the smaller wolf's head between his powerful thighs once more.

"Ready for round two, cutie? Time to pick up where we left off."

"W-w-wait!" Rezso managed to say. He wiggled his way out from between the wolfos's thighs and made his way to his bag. Opening it, he noticed that his sword and shield were right next to him, readily accessible. In his bag, next to his bottle was a scroll that he could activate at his discretion. The scroll contained a spell that would paralyze anyone in the vicinity except him. Since most wolfos had a weakness in their sensitive tails, a single swing of his sword would be all he needed. If that failed, the ensuing mass paralysis would either kill his target (the muscles would be neutralized, causing instant death) or give him more than enough time to carve his targets to pieces. The wolf realized he was currently holding all the cards and could very well escape if he wanted to, but was torn between his curiosity and bruised pride. Ultimately, he shrugged, reasoning that things won't get worse, and reached for the bottle instead.

"I want to share this with you." He opened it and took a swig, drinking half of the bottle immediately. He passed it to the wolfos.

"Let me have a taste first," he replied. He pulled him close and kissed him, sticking his tongue inside his mouth. Naturally, Rezso was caught off guard and nearly dropped the bottle before he kissed him back, tonguing his mouth as well. "Mmmm." Satisfied, the wolfos broke the kiss and drank the blue-white liquid in the bottle. Tossing it aside, he pinned Rezso down again, licking his member while shoving his own in Rezso's mouth. This time he was ready and began sucking earnestly. Compared to the wolfos above him, he was taking his time, making sure to enjoy the experience. Without any warning, the wolfos pulled his member out of his mouth and flipped him over, grabbing his hips with both pairs of sharp claws and pulling him onto his knees.

"Now you are ready for this next part," the wolfos said. As he said that, the female wolfos from earlier made her way underneath Rezso, and he whimpered, half-afraid of what was about to happen. The larger wolfos's member prodded at his anal passage, causing him to push forward and brush against the female wolfos's pussy. He wrapped his arms around her again, making sure his claws held her open, and rested on her head. Once the male wolfos followed suit and thrusted forward, Rezso pushed forward as well, trying not to let his member invade him.

"Aw, now you are teasing me," he whined playfully, tugging at him and tickling the wolf's ass with his dick. Suddenly he pushed him forward, causing Rezso to thrust all the way into the female wolfos's awaiting groin, immobilizing him and striking her with a surge of unexpected pleasure. He then took the opportunity and pushed 7 inches of his dick inside him.

"Agh!" Rezso cried out, whimpering in intense pain from the intrusion. The sudden expansion of his anus left him in tremendous pain even with the female below him providing some pleasure to offset it. He felt as if something inside him had been torn apart and was now bleeding with no way to stop it. The worst part was the wolfos's continued presence in his ass. "Pull it out! It hurts so much!"

"You need to adjust, big boy," the muscular wolfos replied nonchalantly. "You really are a virgin, huh? Don't worry, I'll fix that. Just let me stick around a while." The words, licks and gentle movements were really not helping; the excruciating pain still lingered.

"Bring the bowl over here." The female wolfos nodded and, after pulling herself out of Rezso's grasp, nudged a bowl of the reekfish stew towards him. Rezso immediately lapped it up, the warmth coursing through him and completely nullifying the pain from penetration. "Better?"

"...Yes," he replied, sighing in relief. "It doesn't hurt anymore." He relaxed, grateful that he had partners who cared for him. The beast resumed thrusting into him, also glad that no more pain would be caused. A few seconds later, Rezso began moaning as the member inside him brushed against an unusual spot in his ass.

"Finally got it," he announced proudly. The wolfos began pushing more of his length in and out the wolf below him, boosting the pleasure with every inch.

"Ooohh...you can go harder now..." Rezso would have been shocked by what he said had he been in a better state of mind. Without the support of the other wolfos, he collapsed, leaving his furry ass at the mercy of his partner. "So...big...!" He was pulled as the wolfos pushed, this time causing his tongue to hang out of his mouth.

"Thanks, tight ass," the wolfos replied. Rezso grabbed the other wolfos and pulled her close so that she was underneath him, his cock positioned at her pussy once more. Not even giving her time to prepare, he stuck his length in her and she howled in shock and pleasure. He pushed his lips to hers and stuck his tongue in, begging for entry. As the wolfos on him pushed and pulled him, he thrust harder into the female below him.

"I feel it...I'm about to cut loose!" the wolfos announced. He tightened his grip on Rezso, pulling him all the way to his knot.

"W-wait, let me tie first! Take it out!" he demanded, shoving his inflated knot into the female. He pushed upwards, carrying the wolfos on his back and turning around so that the female wolfos's head rested between his legs.

"Forget it," the male wolfos replied. "You're getting what I give you." He shoved his own knot into Rezso's ass, prompting a pained cry from the wolf, and turned around. He locked lips with the other wolfos for a few moments. One last thrust from Rezso, and everyone orgasmed at the same time, simultaneous howls echoing off the walls of the room. As the liquid rushed into his ass, Rezso felt his heart briefly stop from the sensory overload. Fortunately for the wolf, his heart got going as quickly as it stopped. He was, however, left breathless by the entire thing.

"You know, you're the best fuck I've had in years, especially for your first time," the male wolfos said after some time. His talking rattled the wolf, and he moaned slightly from the vibrations.

"You two are...the best I've ever had," he replied shakily. Eventually, the trio pulled away from each other, and Rezso began to feel a little wobbly. The wolfos lied the wolf on the carpet floor and loomed over him, gazing into each other's red eyes. He smiled at him mischievously, leaving Rezso wondering what he was up to. He quickly frowned in horror when the wolfos raised one of his legs.

"You wouldn't dare..." That didn't deter the wolfos as he took aim, becoming erect again.

"Why not? You cannot stop me, and it will help you," he replied, grinning this time as he pushed his dick back into him. Rezso felt a steady stream of urine flow up his ass and shuddered in disgust and humiliation; he was willing to suck his dick, but this was crossing the line, even for him. He could do naught but watch as his partner continued to mark him, although a part of him actually enjoyed losing his dignity. The wolfos eventually pulled out and sprayed his chest, shaking his now-empty tool for good measure before stepping off of him, all the while grinning stupidly. "Now you're mine, and the others will know this. They might stay away when you leave this place, but who knows. I share my treasures." The wolfos let out an awkward laugh. Rezso shivered in mixed disgust and, strangely, anticipation, perhaps because of that amazing milk he drank earlier. Additionally, he frowned and cursed his curiosity. Had he been a less lenient soul, he would have eviscerated them for the (admittedly pleasant) experience. The trip back home would certainly take a while, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Though he found nothing to sell, he knew he had to keep this a secret from everybody.


End file.
